love so sweet it makes me sad
by AnonSwanQueen
Summary: This is a SwanQueen one shot inspired by Zella Day's 2015 album called Kicker. One of my favorite songs called 1965 is the main inspiration behind this. I'd recommend listing to it once before and once after you read this fic. Please keep in mind that I'm not a writer, I just do this for fun. All feed back is welcome. Hope you enjoy!


1965

The night was young and being in the middle of August, the sun had not yet gone down. Granny's dinner was only lit but the low lights behind the counter, but the sun had brought enough light in. At least for now. Granny was closing for the night due to the lack of customers, but she left one. Sitting be herself in a booth.

"Shut the door on your way out will ya?" Granny said as she opened the front door.

"Mhmm" the brunette nodded but never looked up from her almost empty glass of bourbon.

"Cheer up sugar. Robin will realize his mistake and come back." She left, shutting the door behind her. Regina sighed and sunk further into the booth leaning her head back. She sat there going over what had happened earlier that day. Robin had expressed his concern with Marian being back and was uncertain of his feelings and until he knew, he thought it best not to see each other.

" _I'm just not sure whom I'm supposed to love." He told her in an almost questioning tone._

" _You have to think about it?" Regina spat back "if you have to think that hard then maybe you're right."_

She had no idea how long she had been running this same scene over and over. He left her standing in her office. Alone. Again. It was then that she decided to go for a walk and upon crossing in front of Granny's Diner, seeing it was empty, besides Granny of course, she went inside. That's how she wound up here and now that Granny had gone, she realized that she indeed didn't want to be truly alone. Especially right now. But was Robin really the one for her? How could he be if he's having such doubts.

It wasn't until she heard the door handle being turned and yanked on that she snapped out of her train of thought.

"Jesus fucking Christ! God Damnit! What the actual fuck!" BOOM! Regina heard the door get kicked from the other side. She would recognize that foul mouth anywhere.

"I bet if you say the magic word it'll open, Miss Swan." She said just loud enough for the blonde on the other side of the door to hear her.

"Regina are you in there? Why the hell did Granny close so early? The sun is still up!" She looked behind her, off in the distance "barely" she added underneath her breath. "C'mon let me in!"

"Say the magic word, _savior_ " she said in a snarky tone almost laughing at Emma's behavior.

"Seriously Regina?" She grabbed onto the handle again, testing to see if it was unlocked yet.

"That did not sound like the magic word… at all. But I'll give you another chance, tell me one good reason why." Now she was just playing with her. She knew very well she didn't want to be alone, and Emma's company was more than welcome. Not that she'd ever tell her that.

Emma huffed. She knew that Regina would never listen to her if she didn't play her games, like always. "Because Killian and I got into a big fight 'Gina. I can't with the games tonight. Please let me in."

Regina couldn't resist when she called her that. She'd do just about anything if she asked her like that. It had nothing to do with the fact that Emma said please or that she was having a bad night as well. With a wave of her hand the door's lock came undone and Emma quickly turned the handle. As she opened the door Emma noticed the lack of lights being on.

"enjoy the dark much?"

"Does the dark scare you Miss Swan?" Regina asked as eyed the blonde's summer dress. Emma ignored her and went straight behind the counter.

"What are you drinking?" Emma asked as Regina finished the final drops of her drink.

"I _was_ drinking bourbon but I think I'll stop now." She set her glass down a little too hard. The sound made Emma jump slightly.

"Awe come on!" She grabbed the bourbon and walked over to Regina. "One drink with me and I promise I'll let you go." Emma said as she scooted into the booth on the other side of Regina's table.

"Let me?" The brunette raised a brow. "Try and stop me" she said almost as a dare. As the brunette scooted out of the booth Emma's hand had never moved quicker as it grasped around Regina's forearm. Electricity felt as if it had rushed through them both. It always felt like that when they touched skin to skin. Regina's eyes shot up and looked at Emma. The air stilled as she waiting for Emma to say something.

"Please… I-I just don't want to be alone right now." She said begging. Regina looked down at Emma's hand on her arm. A slight shake came from Emma has she held on, a sense of urgency.

"And you want _my_ company?" Regina questioned looking towards the door, needing reassurance.

"There's no one else I'd rather be with right now." Emma said honestly, still looking at Regina.

Regina inhaled and met the blonde's eyes again. She read Emma's face, beautiful yes but also she looking drained, sad even.

"I've already had too much to drive, and my magic gets… well off when I've had too much. I'm surprised I could unlock the door, so if I stay you're driving me home."

"Yes! Yes. Okay. Will do Your Majesty" Emma said jokingly.

"Oh and Miss swan?"

"hmmm?"

"Let go of my arm."

"right…" Emma pulled her hand back and a blush covered her face and neck. Regina admired it as she scooted back to where she was sitting. The warmth still there.

Emma grabbed Regina's glass and topped her off before pouring her own.

"So what did that over rated coat rack of a man do this time?"

Emma scrunched her nose in confusion. Regain picked up her hand and made her pointer finger arch into a hook. "you know. I coat hook." Emma rolled her eyes and brought her glass to her lips as she took a sip. "Seriously Regina?"

"How that thing doesn't completely creep you out is beyond me. I could only imagine the foreplay. _'mmm baby your hook feels so good_ '" Regina said twisting her hand around in front of her as she erupts into a laugh.

"God you really have had a bit to drink haven't you? And thinking about Killian's hands… hand" she corrects "on me?"

This just makes Regina laugh even harder. Her deep, throaty, laugh fills the room and before she knows it, Emma is laughing too.

They start to calm and the silence returns and their eyes meet for a split second. They both take a sip as they look away.

"Erm. So… Killian. It's not so much 'what he did'" she quotes Regina's words "but the lack of what he does, or doesn't do. I don't know." Her words fail her. She swirls the bourbon in her glass watching it before taking another sip. Regina watches Emma's face for any clues as to what the blonde is trying to get at.

"…which is what Miss Swan?"

"Stop calling me that. And I'm not sure. He's great. He's sweet and nice and a good person."

"I believe you just said 3 of the same thing."

"Well he is! It's just like… sometimes I wonder what his intentions are. Why me? What does he get of this."

"He gets you. All of you." That came out too fast, far too fast from Regina's lips.

Emma raises a brow, a hint of jealousy from the queen perhaps? But she brushes it off. "I suppose. He's a different person… when… he's just different and the same. Oh god everything is the same, I just want… different." She drinks more from her glass almost finishing it.

"What exactly are you talking about here?"

"Sex Regina. Sex." Her cheeks turn crimson. "It's the same thing and repetitive and I find that I'm bored. But he's so nice and caring."

"You mentioned that already." Regina drinks down the last of her drink with a big gulp. This conversation is not one she envisioned ever having. She sets it down, this time more carefully than the last so that she doesn't make Emma jump again. "Can I be honest with you?" She asks before pouring another drink for herself. If she were to make it through this conversation, she rather not remember it.

"Sure." Emma answers slowly before grabbing the bourbon from Regina and pouring herself another glass.

"You're too good for hi-" Emma raises her hand to interrupt her. "Stop it" Regina slightly swats Emma's hand away. "Just listen to everything I have to say!" She straightens her posture; she always did that when she took the position of being in command. "You are, definitely, without a doubt, too good for that Coat Rack." She hates using his actual name. "Emma, Robin and I are going through something similar. For some time now."

Emma looks surprised. Robin has always been Regina's _true love_ , how could there be trouble in paradise?

"Robin is" She pauses. "A wonderful man and an amazing father. But something falters, falls sort between us. We both know it; he was just first to say it. I've been so focused on, I don't know, keeping everyone alive." She motions around her as if everyone were in the room. "and we didn't see that we just aren't compatible in a romantic sense." She then uses Emma's words, "He's sweet, he's nice, he's a good person. But that doesn't make him perfect for me. For always. He was perfect for that time in my life, but… maybe not anymore."

Emma just stares down at her glass. She's barely taken a sip of it. Focused on what Regina was telling her. She lifts her head and opens her mouth, just to close it. She knew that's exactly what's happening between her and Killian but she already is tired of talking about him. She looks to her right, just needing to look around. "Have you ever heard of Zella Day?"

Regina, slightly thrown off from the change of topic. She clears her throat trying to clear the tension that had built up from her seriousness. "No I don't believe I have. Who is she?" Regina is genuinely questioning, who is this woman?

Emma stands and makes her way over to the juke box with her drink in head. It's a fairly new Juke Box just made to look old. She pulls out her phone and connects it to the AUX cord the hangs from the side. "She's a singer. I've fallen in love for her music." She selects the CD and Jerome, the first song on the CD starts to play. Emma sets her phone down on top of the juke box and downs her whole glass. The first drink had started to hit her, sooner than normal, due to the fact she hadn't be able to eat all day after her train of thought about Killian. Her hips begin to sway with the music.

Regina blushes as her eyes followed the sway in Emma's hips and looks away. She can still see her in the corner of her eye. Emma had start to spin slowly, still swaying her hips back and forth.

"Come dance!" Emma called.

"Egh!" Regina rolls her eyes, she steals another glance at the blonde while her back is to her. "I think I should get going."

Emma stills and makes her way over and sits on the edge of the booth before pouring another glass. "Not so fast. I'm supposed to drive you home!"

"You clearly can't drive, light weight." Regina stands but the room starts to spin, not realizing just how much she's had to drink.

"Neither can you." Emma laughs. "I didn't eat much. Let me eat something, and I'll be good as new soon."

"You just poured another…" Regina points out as Emma realizes and looks down.

"Okay so I'll call Ruby and she'll get us. She's working the night shift at the station tonight."

Regina scoffed. But she didn't really have much choice, seeing that there's no way her magic should be used in this state.

"Okay."

"Okay!?"

Regina watches Emma get up and spin again to the music. Something so timeless in the way she dances.

Emma gets a bit too caught up and her foot catch on each other. Regina's reflexes come to grab Emma this time. She catches her, arms in arms. It's the most graceful way she could have caught her.

Emma laughs quietly at herself as Regina pulls her into the booth next to her, moves the hair out of Emma's face. Her finger tips brush on Emma's forehead and temple. "You alright there." Emma looks at the hand that's on her then looks at Regina. What beautiful copper eyes Regina has, Emma thinks she could lose herself in them forever. "you have the most enchanting eyes."

Regina stills and meet's Emma's stare and she blushes, although her olive skin tone hides it well. The sun has completely set and there not being much light in the room, but their eyes have adjusted the the moon was full. "Erm.. thank you Emma" She pauses and pulls her hand away. "and you're spinning like a baby child."

"A baby child? Not just a child but a baby one?" Emma smirks.

Regina straightens herself again, as if she needs to gain back control of this conversation. "You could of hurt yourself."

"I'm not made of glass 'Gina"

There it is again. She can feel herself slipping, these drinks taking their toll. "Is it bad that I want to keep you out of danger when I can. You put yourself in harm's way enough, that's for damn sure."

Emma's eyes widen, "tisk tisk my Queen. Dollar in the curse jar!"

"If I have to put a dollar in, then you must have to put your whole savings in."

"ha! I don't have a savings."

Regina rolls her eyes and looks away. She's not sure how long she can look at Emma without giving in. The moonlight hitting her hair just perfect, she were the one that looked enchanting. "I don't think that helps you win this argument."

"ah." Emma thinks. "You can have this one I guess." She smiles and laughs quietly. The silence fills the air again, the music must be between songs. Their warmth rating from each other, they're sitting so close their bare thighs are lightly touching. Regina's skirt had rode up, and Emma's dress had done the same. Emma clears her throat and pats Regina's leg twice, slightly hard. "Well guess I should make that call to Ruby." The music has gone through a few songs by now and the song 1965 starts to play.

Regina listens as Emma walks over back to the juke box.

"wait!" Emma turns and looks at the brunette. "I-I… want to hear this song. Sounds nice. Then you can call Ruby."

Emma looks at Regina raising a brow. The song just started playing, there's no way that's what Regina wanted.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying."

"I am not Miss Swan!"

"Back to Miss Swan are we? You only called me Emma only moments ago." Emma says as she walks back and sits next to Regina once more. "You know I can always tell when people are lying, and especially you. So why don't you tell me what you're thinking 'Gina"

That's all it took. "I… Just am not ready to leave this yet. It's… it's like heaven that were in."

Emma gives her a questioning look.

"I mean, no one is trying to kill us. There's no one around. It's peaceful here. In this moment, it's perfect."

Emma learns forward and Regina stills. Emma points to Regina's hair, as an explanation for her closeness and brings her hand up to move a piece of Regina's hair out of her face. The amount of care she puts into make sure it's in the prefect place behind Regina's ear took longer than needed. Her eyes focused on what she's doing.

Regina can't help but look straight at Emma's face. Her deep blue ocean eyes lit up in this light, those long lashes. Her gaze moves lower to Emma's perfectly symmetrical lips. Regina has to take a deep inhale and close her eyes as Emma says "There" and lets her arm fall on Regina's shoulder and down her arm. "Perfect once more." She adds.

In Regina's exhale she breathes "kiss me."

Silence. "w-w…"

Eyes still closed Regina feels herself correct her posture slowly. "Kiss me" She almost commands. "plea-" Before she knows it, Emma's mouth is on her own. Their bodies stiffen in this unfamiliar connection. Emma is the first to make another move by bringing her hand back up Regina's arm, shoulder and neck. Her fingers in Regina's hair has she parts her mouth and lets Regina make the next move. Regina does just that darting her tongue out and finding Emma's. Their tongues dance for a moment, or two, before Emma takes a chance and sucks Regina's bottom lip into her mouth. Pulling slowly away and letting her teeth drag on her lip as they part. Regina moans quietly from deep within.

Emma looks at Regina, her eyes still closed but her facial expression says it all. Emma smirks as she takes another risk, since the last had obviously brought pleasure. Emma's fingers intertwine with the brunette hair and she tugs back. Regina responds with another moan, this one louder and letting her head fall back slightly and her mouth part.

Emma's breathing quickens. She could listen to that sound all day. She takes full reign and Regina's exposed neck and first places kisses on Regina's prominent collar bone. Biting her sucking her way up slowly, Regina seems to have gotten some grip because she now has her hand on Emma's neck. Her four fingers on one side and her thumb lay gently across Emma's throat.

Emma gets to Regina's jaw and she drags her teeth and tongue along it.

"ah fuck" Regina hisses. This just makes the blonde press her lips firmly on Regina's mouth once more but this time to silence her.

They don't know how long they sat there letting themselves get lost in each other's kiss. Regina keeping her hand on Emma's neck the whole time, like she was in control. But she knew, they both knew, that Emma ran the show and Regina would proudly fall under spell. It was if nothing could touch them, that is until they heard the sound of two people talking. LOUDLY too. Booming voices that came from the other side of the door. They part at once. Regina fixing her hair and Emma grabbing her empty glass in front of her just to look like she was doing something. The door had opened and there stood Killian and Robin.

"Eayyyy!" Robin shouted as he walks himself inside a few steps. His stride far too big. He has a beer in his hand. As does Killian who leans in the door way, a flask in his.

"Here I was," Killian starts a story, "worried about Emma; when Robin finds me and says that he too was worried about his own _love_. So we decided to search out for you two when about we caught the glimpse of you twos shadow inside a very poor lit diner. And we thought-"

"we thought" Robin interrupts Killian "was beside the point compared to what we _SAW_."

Regina and Emma have been unconsciously touching hands between them. Far enough behind the table no one could see. They're still in shock, mouths open, traces of Regina's lipstick on Emma's mouth. Emma had been the first to react, "We we just- just…" Her words fail her once more but Regina senses the feel a guilt that's radiating off Emma's face. "We just had too much to drink." She waves her had at the almost empty bottle of bourbon. Emma feels her heart drop, was that all it was. She feels chillingly sober now. "From the looks of it you two have enjoyed yourselves." Regina adds.

Without skipping a beat, "not as much as you have! You… you traitor!" Robin spats back. His words not quiet making sense. Traitor? To what? Him leaving her?

"Oh for God's sake Robin get it together." Regain rolls her eyes and nudges Emma to scoot out of the booth.

Emma gets up and walks around Robin as he heads over to Regina. Conversations take place simultaneously.

"Killian I don't… I d-"

He holds up his hand and shakes his head, "I think I knew. I think I always knew. Did I know it was the Evil Queen herself? No."

"Don't call her that… I'm Sorry."

This frustrates Killian. He moves from the door frame. "Don't worry about it. Even a Queen needs to be saved." Refereeing to Emma being the savoir and how she had once saved him. He walks away and for a second Emma thinks she should follow him, explain to him, but what good would come of it. She cut him, cut him deep and she truly does feel bad to hurt him. Robin's temper is eventually what makes her turn her gaze back to what happening inside the diner.

"I owe you no explanation!" Regina was now toe to toe with Robin. Her arms crossed her back straight.

"Y-you don't think you owe me an explanation for your affair!?"

"It's hardly an affair if we were separated Robin!" Emma walks over and grabs robins arm, not hard but enough to know she means business. "Alright Robin. That's enough, get out."

"Pfffft!" He rips his arm away. "This isn't over Regina!" He says pointing in her face before he storms out. Shadow Preachers starts playing on the Juke box, the lyrics fill the silence…

" _You make we wanna love, hate, cry, take, every part of you_ _  
_ _You make me wanna scream, burn, touch, learn, every part of you"_

"I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say." Emma says first.

"Maybe… you should call Ruby."

"I'm actually pretty sober… Nothing like a good adrenaline fix couldn't straighten out."

"uhh" Regain unsure. "How about we walk. To my house. You can stay in Henry's bed. He's at your parents' house." Emma nods remembering that where he's at.

"We should uh… pick up for Granny." Regina nods this time, there isn't much to clean up but they do it in silence, never looking at each other and almost dancing around one another like they have to be so careful not to break one another. When finished Emma walks over to the juke box, a different song playing, Sweet Ophelia…

" _Leave me now you're too young girl.  
Cherry pie with your gold curls  
Growin' up like a grapevine  
Wrapped around you in due time"_

Emma unplugs her phone as she turns to look at Regina for the first time since Robin left. She finds Regina meeting her eyes.

"Shall we go?" Regina asks as she walks towards the door. She holds her hand out to Emma, waiting for her to grab.

Emma looks down at Regina's outstretched arm, hand extended, palm up. She looks at Regina before walking towards her, "I…" her words fail her. Regina feels her whole body blush, had she assumed it was too much after what just happened? Not like she was down on one knee. Surly, this was nothing compared what took place earlier in the evening. Regina started to retract her arm suddenly feeling like it didn't belong there, did she even belong here with Emma? Did Emma feel like she belonged here?

Now go listen to 1965 by Zella Day and enjoy the SwanQueen parallels.

This one shot was inspired by Zella Day's album. I highly recommended it if you haven't heard it already. Thanks for reading!


End file.
